Emma Louise Fabray
Emma Louise Fabray is a junior at Kenton High School and a member of the Songbirds. She is sixteen years old and has a younger sister named Renee Miley Fabray, both of the girls are cousins of Lucy Quinn Fabray. Emma is introduced as a beautiful junior who is friends with Cheerios and is the second member of the Songbirds who doesn't get slushied. Emma started dating Josh Alexander Richards from Pilot till Do It Like Justin where she cheats on Josh with her ex-boyfriend Micah Johnson. Micah and Emma officially started dating from Sex Sells till We Are Young. She is portrayed by actress Devin Lytle. . Biography Emma is 16 years old and a junior at Kenton High. Emma's dad has a job that takes him to many places resulting in Emma being at 9 different schools before her dad settled down. Like a cheerleader, she is well known and is the only glee member besides Josh who gets slushied. She has a treble vocal range and is straight. Personality Emma is a sweet girl who shows guys that there is more to her than good looks. She is outgoing and hugley loved by her friends. Emma doesn't want the spotlight as she is in glee club because she feels safe here. She is a singer, dancer and made her debut as Cho Chang in A Very Potter Musical. In the Kenton Songbirds Prologue, Emma is introduced when talking to Josh Richards, her crush. After advice from her friend Dianna, Emma confesses her feelings to Josh with the feeling being mutual and the two start to date. Emma is described as a beautiful girl. In the Pilot Episode, Emma, Lea and Sam figure out ways to have new members join the glee club. Dianna expresses interest but is afraid to sing in front of people. So Emma and Dianna go to see Ms Bloss together and Dianna is accepted. The girls then watch the boys at football practice and convince Cam and Josh to join as well. At the auditions Emma sings Jungle by Emma Louise. In Episode Two Josh sings I'll Be There by Maroon 5 to Emma in Glee Club. At the end of the episode she has a solo line in the group number Lean On Me. In Episode Three, Lea and Emma are paired up for the week's assignment to get to each other better. Emma reveals she has been to nine different school before Kenton and wanted to change her "always the head cheerleader" image so she joined Glee Club where she feels special. In Episode Four, Emma and Josh pick the song Broken Strings by Nelly Furtado and James Morrison to sing for Sectional auditions. The two are the first to audition out of the Glee Club. In Episode Five, Emma performs Season Of Love from the musical Rent at Sectionals. In Episode Six, Emma has a minor role and gets slushied by the New Directions as payback for spying on them before Sectionals. In Episode Seven, Emma congratulates Daniel on his decision of not fighting the New Directions. In Episode Eight, Emma is invited to Lexi's 16th Birthday Party. At the party, she says happy birthday to Lexi and sings Christina's part in the group number Moves Like Jagger. She also admits of loving Lexi in a friendly way. In Episode Nine, It's musical auditions and the Songbirds pick the musical A Very Potter Musical. Emma gets the role of Cho Chang in the second week and is proud of herself. She also finds out that her ex-boyfriend Micah Johnson joined the Songbirds and is a bit worried because of their past relationship. Emma is at Belle's sleepover that night to celebrate their roles and describes Daniel's act towards Belle "romantic". In Episode Eleven, Emma's performs as Cho Chang in the school musical AVPM. In Episode Twelve, the assignment is Justin Timberlake and Micah asks Josh if he can perform a song with Emma. Josh says yes and Emma goes to Micah's house that afternoon. At Micah's house, the two rehearse the song Love, Sex and Magic by Justin Timberlake feat Ciara. The two then kiss and end up sleeping together. The next day, Micah gets angry at Emma when she tells him she hasn't broken up with Josh yet after she said she would. Later she confesses to Josh about what she had done and the two break-up. Josh then sings What Comes Around, Goes Around to Emma and Micah, to sum up his feelings about their situation. In Episode Thirteen, Emma tries to convince Josh to get back together but he declines her with her saying that Lea is using him. Emma also confesses to loving him and later in Glee Club he sings a payback song to Harvey and her. In Episode Fourteen, Josh gets annoyed at Emma for complimenting Jesse St James at Regionals. After finding out about Lea and Josh's fall-out, she tries again to be with him but he declines her again and tells her that they will never happen. Emma then sees Josh and Harvey flirting with some girls from Vocal Adrenaline while waiting for the competition to start. The two start to fight and Harvey calls Emma jealous which makes her angry and tells the Songbirds she will not perform with Harvey and Josh. Ms Grey and Jay convince the three to stick together. Emma then performs with the Songbirds. In Episode Sixteen, Emma is annoyed of Josh singing Mistletoe to Lucie during Glee Club. She also gets annoyed with Josh complimenting Lucie before they perform at the charity event. She has solo lines while singing Shake It Up (It's Christmas) mostly sung with Micah. In Episode Seventeen, Emma has a minor role where she is surprised Cameron already knows Mrs Bloss's nephew James. In Episode Eighteen, Emma gets solo lines in the girls performance of Lady Marmalade. Later on, Emma convinces Micah to sing a song with her in Glee Club and the two sing As Long As You're Mine from the musical Wicked finishing it off with a provocative kiss, showing that the two are officially dating and annoying Josh in the audience. In Episode Nineteen, Emma has another minor role singing solo lines in the girls performance of Hercules. In Episode Twenty, Emma suggests the song Wannabe from the Spice Girls as a number for the Girls vs Boys competition in which Emma gets a small solo. In Episode Twenty-Two, Emma has a minor role where she sings with the Songbirds to show Cameron their support. In Episode Twenty-Three, Emma and Micah start singing California once the Songbirds landed in California for Nationals.